Disclosed herein is a method and system for automatically inverting pages for book copying, as well as the corresponding computer-readable medium.
Book copying generally requires a user to manually place pages of a book onto a scan surface of a copier for scanning. The user may use a book copier such as, for example, the WorkCentre BookMark 40 of the Xerox Corporation. The book copier may include an angled side panel to support the side of the book that is not resting on top of the scan surface. Currently when copying books on the book copier, copies associated with pages on one side of a book may be in a different orientation (e.g., inverted) from copies associated with pages on another side of the book due to positioning on the platen and beveled book edge. For simple copying to paper, this may not be an issue. However, for volume copying or for copying to a storage medium, the difference in the orientation may require time-consuming effort to realign the copies so that they will all have the same orientation.